Concerto -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Amy Welch
Summary: Edward Cullen es un concertista de piano en la cima de su carrera, y también es un vampiro de 105 años. Isabella Swan es la chica anti-social que gana un concierto privado con él en su casa. AU, parejas canon y personajes OOC. Rated M por lenguaje fuerte y situaciones adultas.
1. Subasta

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Silque. Yo solo traduzco._**

 ** _¡Hey! Bueno, decidí intentar la traducción de algún fic en inglés que me gustara, y he aquí._**

 ** _Espero que no haya errores. Cabe decir que la traducción no es literal y ha sido modificada para su mejor comprensión._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a Silque por permitirme traducir su fantástica historia._** ** _Significa mucho para mí/ I want to thanks to Silque for let me translate her fantastic story. It means so much for me._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora original:_**

 ** _Edward Cullen tiene 105 años y es vampiro, pero aparenta ser un concertista de piano prodigio en esta historia. Él es sensacionalmente talentoso, solitario, enormemente exitoso… y está solo. ¡Mi primer fic multi-capítulo!_**

 ** _Estaré posteando los links de las piezas musicales y de los pianos mencionados en mi perfil para este fic._**

 ** _Rated M por lenguaje y por algunos posibles y muy, MUY, leves lemmons o situaciones adultas._**

 ** _Demos un paseo!_**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Las últimas notas de la composición de Chopin, el Opus 25 No. 12 en C menor, continuaron sonando en el aire mientras la multitud de asistentes elegante y costosamente vestidos se levantaba para ovacionarme. Era una de mis melodías favoritas, porque terminaba de un modo furioso. Expresaba a mi yo interno mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tocar. Amenazante, con un toque de tristeza, sin llegar a ser _emo._

El Carnegie Hall, en Nueva York. Estaba en la cúspide como concertista de piano. Y como vampiro… probablemente en ese sentido no estaba en la cúspide.

Me paré junto al piano, un Steinway & Sons de 1970 de casi tres metros modelo D que había comprado nuevo, vestido de moño negro y traje de etiqueta. El piano viajó conmigo a cada lugar a un alto precio. Qué puedo decir; soy exigente acerca del instrumento que voy a tocar. Lo pruebo yo mismo antes de cada concierto.

No puede compararse, sin embargo, al Steinway "Gran concierto victoriano" de 1869 de estilo rococó que tenía en casa. Había adornado el salón principal de la casa de mis padres en Chicago cuando aún era un humano. Era el piano en el cual mi madre me había enseñado a tocar. Mi madre lo había traído consigo cuando se casó con mi padre, diciéndome que había pertenecido a su padre, mi abuelo. Lo había enviado a mi casa en Washington y yo mismo lo había restaurado cuidadosamente. Tenía un sonido como ningún otro.

Di una corta reverencia y salí del escenario. Yo no hacía repeticiones. Nunca. Les di lo que valía su dinero la primera vez. Eso fue lo que fue.

Había cultivado la reputación de un excéntrico y solitario. No daba entrevistas, evitaba las cámaras. Era la mejor manera, así pude hundirme en la oscuridad cuando empezó a ser obvio el hecho de que no estaba envejeciendo.

Sobrealimentados y autoindulgentes esnobs. Ellos no vienen por la música. Ellos vinieron a ser vistos haciendo algo "cultural" por los otros sobrealimentados y autoindulgentes esnobs a los que tampoco les importa un carajo la música.

También era como yo lo hacía. Que se jodan.

Por alguna razón, me hizo más popular que nunca.

Entrando a mi camerino detrás del escenario, me encontré con la mirada de Alice, mi hermana y publicista. _"Puedes ser un bastardo tacaño, Edward"_ pensó ella y sonrió con suficiencia. Yo encogí los hombros. Yo tocaba para mí, no para ellos. Era algo "adicional", si se puede llamar así, que la otra gente quisiera escucharme tocar.

Oh. ¿He olvidado mencionar que puedo escuchar los pensamientos de todos, quiera o no? Bien por mí.

Me quité mi frac y jalé el extremo de mi lazo, arrojando ambos tanto al sofá que adornaba el lado opuesto de la habitación como al tocador demasiado iluminado y al espejo. El lugar era casi idéntico a cualquier otro amueblado de cualquier otro camerino de cualquier otra ciudad en la que hubiera tocado. No era que lo necesitara tampoco. Mi cabello hacía lo que yo quería y no necesitaba maquillaje. No permitía reflectores en ningún concierto, solo candilejas rosáceas. El brillo hacía a mi piel parecer casi humana. Hicimos de esto prácticamente una ciencia.

Jasper, mi hermano y manager, entró en aquel momento. "Otra interpretación perfecta, hermano" sonrió. "Boletos agotados, por supuesto. Desearía que me dejaras cobrar más. Estás tan solicitado ahora mismo, que podríamos reunir una buena suma si me permitieras-"

Alice le interrumpió, "Cariño, no es por el dinero. ¿No es así, Edward?" Ella no se molestó en dejarme contestar. "Es sobre la música. Es terapéutica. Además, hacemos una fortuna con las ventas de CD's." Ella asintió, de acuerdo consigo misma.

Rodé los ojos. "Alice, ¿a dónde nos presentaremos después?" Pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema. Lo último que necesitaba era otro análisis de qué carajos estaba mal conmigo. Yo sabía lo que estaba mal conmigo. Tenía 105 años y aún tenía que conocer a mi "compañera". Y estaba malditamente solo. Sí, había tenido gente a mi alrededor todo el tiempo, y cuando no estaba viajando, tenía a mi familia conmigo; Carlisle y Esme, alias "mamá y papá", Rosalie y Emmett; y en el camino, a mi lado como siempre, estaban Mary Alice y Jasper. Todos ellos también eran vampiros.

Convivir con parejas era, como siempre, una tortura. Viendo la manera en la que Jasper miraba a mi hermana hacía que mi pecho doliera de la necesidad de tener a alguien a quien mirar de esa manera también. Viéndola abrazarlo para besar sus labios me recordaba que yo nunca había besado los labios de una mujer, además de mi madre. Yo era el "virgen a los 40, multiplicado por dos y medio". Me había resignado a caminar solo por la tierra por toda la eternidad. La mayor parte del tiempo trataba de no pensar en eso, sin embargo, escuchar los pensamientos de todos ellos mientras hacían el amor lo hacía malditamente difícil.

Alice sonrió un poco nerviosa. Estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos de mí. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Alice…" gruñí. "¿Qué has hecho ahora?"

"Oh, no es nada realmente. Yo solo…hum…"

"Escúpelo, Mary Alice" siseé.

"Hubo una subasta de caridad, para niños. ¡ _Niños,_ Edward! ¡Niños enfermos!"

Gruñí y tiré de mi cabello con ambas manos. "Alice…"

"Vinieron y me preguntaron qué podíamos hacer nosotros, en qué podíamos contribuir a la subasta. Sabía que no te separarías de tu piano así que… Yo… hum… esto… te ofrecí a ti."

Las risotadas de Jasper llenaron la habitación. "¡Oh Dios, deseo que Emmett estuviera aquí! Mi esposa subastó la virginidad de Eddie al mejor postor." Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que tuvo que asirse de la silla para no caerse, lo que es decir demasiado para un vampiro con perfecto control. Hasta Alice rió un poco. Aparentemente, yo era el único al que no le resultaba divertido en lo más mínimo.

"¡Alice!" Grité. "¡Más te vale que él esté bromeando!"

Ella rió nerviosamente. "Por supuesto que lo está, Edward. ¡Sé serio! Lo que subasté fue un concierto privado. El ganador consigue dos horas contigo tocando sus favoritas. Solo tú y el ganador…y nueve de sus amigos" Se encogió ligeramente.

Colapsé en el sofá, con la cabeza en mis manos, puños en mi cabello. "¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿A caso no me amas en lo absoluto?" gruñí.

Alice estaba sentada al instante junto a mí, frotando en círculos mi espalda encorvada. "¡Oh, no será tan malo! ¿Qué son dos horas? ¡El ganador pagó casi doce mil dólares para poder ganar! ¡Piensa en todos los niños enfermos a los que ayudaremos!"

Siempre tan jodidamente alegre y optimista… En ese momento yo podría haber roto su cuello optimistamente.

Por supuesto, Jasper tuvo que interrumpir, "Y si ella no gana, ¡puede tener tu virginidad gratuitamente!" Y rompió a grandes carcajadas de nuevo. Nada gracioso en realidad, nada. Él llamaría a Emmett. Estaba frente a cuatro meses de infierno. Tal vez solo podría estar de gira para siempre.

"¿Sabes quién ganó, Alice?" Gemí.

"¡De hecho, lo sé! Su nombre es Isabella Swan y vive en el Upper West Side; obviamente rica. No sé nada más sobre ella además de que es muy solitaria. Tenía a un representante en la subasta, así que no conseguí verla." Estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos de nuevo. La maldita duende sabía algo.

Pero después de reflexionar, hacer un concierto para un grupo de damas de cabello azul* no debería ser tan malo, ¿verdad? "¿Cuándo, Alice?"

"Mañana en la noche. Todo está arreglado. Ella tiene un gran piano en su salón. Te llevaremos ahí, te dejaremos, tocarás por dos horas y te traeremos de vuelta. ¿Trato hecho?" Ella sacudió sus manos.

"Bien" Dije de mala gana. "¿Ella tiene alguna preferencia musical?"

"Chopin. También le gusta Rachmaninoff, y Mendelssohn si prefieres, pero dijo que sus favoritos eran los Nocturnos. Puedes tocar cualquiera de esos con los ojos cerrados. ¿Quieres que lleve las partituras?" Dijo alegremente, feliz de que había cedido.

"No. Solo tocaré los Nocturnos de Chopin hasta que ellas se duerman en sus cozies* de té" Bufé. "Ahora salgan. Quiero colarme una playera y unos jeans e irme al carajo de aquí. Si esto va a llevarse a cabo mañana, necesitamos conducir fuera de la ciudad y cazar. ¿Te apuntas, Jazz?"

Jasper sonrió. "Si hermano. Tienes que alimentarte para que puedas tener sexo con algún puma." Dio un gruñido y fingió golpearme con sus "garras".

¿Matar a tu hermano, aunque él realmente no tenga parentesco contigo, sigue considerándose fratricidio?

* * *

 _ ***Damas de cabello azul: En inglés "blue-haired ladies", hace referencia a las mujeres de edad madura que pintan su cabello con algún tipo de tinte azul para retirar el tono amarillento de las canas y teñirlas de un brillante blanco. Muy a lo "Miranda Presley" para mayor ejemplo.**_

 _ ***Cozies de té: En inglés "tea cozies". No hay una traducción adecuada para "cozies" en español, por lo que se ha dejado de este modo en el texto. Los cozies son una especie de funda de materiales como lana o algodón con las cuales se cubre la tetera para mantener el contenido caliente.**_

 _ **¿Os gustó? A mí personalmente me encanta, y más el modo en el que es Edward.**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar seguido, ya que lo único que hay que hacer es traducir (aunque ciertas expresiones resultan algo complicadas, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse o parafrasearse).**_

 _ **El perfil de la autora lo dejaré en mi perfil por si quieren pasarse a ver las fotos y escuchar la música.**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y alerts, cualquier duda en cuanto a traducción, etc. en el grupo de Facebook –link en mi perfil**_ _ **–**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora original: Bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿Debería seguir? ¡Comenten y déjenme saber! Los reviews son mi "sangre de Bella" *Inserte más desvergonzados ruegos aquí*.**_


	2. Caza

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Silque, yo solo traduzco.**_

 _ **Tuve el capítulo bastante pronto y decidí subirlo. Gracias por sus reviews y alerts. Espero que sigan la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a Silque por su hermoso review/Thanks to Silque for his beautiful review. Girl, you told me that you speak a little of Spanish so... ¡Te quiero, nena!**_

 _ **A leer.**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora original:**

 **No puedo creer toda la aceptación que estoy consiguiendo. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente, especialmente a Jessica 314. ¡Eres asombrosa, mama!**

 **Me pidieron que pusiera los links en los capítulos, pero son casi que imposibles de copiar y pegar aquí. Los links muertos también son la pesadilla de mi existencia. Bueno, una de varias, como sea. Pero siempre compro el mismo tipo de calcetín, de modo que si uno se pierde, yo apenas me doy cuenta. Así que los links se quedarán en mi perfil. No hay enlaces para este capítulo de todas maneras.**

 **La música que selecciono tiende a ser de mis favoritas personales. Yo la he extrapolado a mis personajes. Bueno, a los personajes de Stephenie Meyer… Saben a lo que me refiero. Ellos no me pertenecen, ¡yo solo los hago hacer cosas nuevas y emocionantes!**

 **Suficiente cháchara. ¡Me haré a un lado y os dejaré seguir!**

* * *

 **Jasper's POV**

Cruzamos el Puente George Washington, a través del río Hudson, pasando por la frontera del Estado de New Jersey. Orientados hacia el norte en la 4, condujimos por una hora y media hasta el lago Minnewaska. La reserva del parque estatal estaba designada para cazar, y los venados eran abundantes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos estuviéramos acercando a una pequeña manada de Colas Blancas.

Nos relajamos un poco cuando cada uno tenía su primera matanza en el bolsillo. Bueno, Alice y yo nos relajamos. No creo que Edward sepa _cómo_ relajarse. Siento pena por el chico, de verdad lo hago. No podría imaginar tener que vivir tanto tiempo como él había vivido, y jamás haberse acostado con nadie. Antes cuando era joven, después de que María me convirtiera, tuve sexo. Soy Jasper Whitlock después de todo. Un maestro para manipular las emociones. Y, como Alice dice, soy una fina pieza de carne vampírica. Pero no sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo hasta que Alice me enontró en aquél café en Philly*. La unión con tu compañero es una cosa asombrosa. No cambiaría una sola noche con mi Alice por miles de noches con cualquier otra mujer.

Pero Ed, bueno… el tuvo que lidiar con toda esa educación victoriana. No importaba cuán cómodo estuviera él con el mundo moderno que nos rodeaba, siempre había esa reserva de su parte. Se había "relajado" un poco, pero sexualmente seguía siendo ese caballero de finales de siglo.

No era como si las mujeres no se le lanzaran encima. Él era un chico bien parecido. Ese cabello de sexo color bronce volvía locas a las mujeres. Siempre había notas para él dejadas en el correo de la oficina y detrás del escenario. Todas esas cartas se iban a la basura. Él recibía flores y regalos todo el tiempo. Luego estuvo esa vez en la que él regresó a su camerino y encontró a una chica linda despatarrada en su sillón. Nunca había visto a un vampiro más incómodo, bueno, ¡nunca! Él le lanzó un albornoz encima a la mujer y la empujó a ella y a su ropa fuera hasta el pasillo tan rápido que su cabeza daba vueltas. Afortunadamente, fui rápido con la cámara de mi celular y envié el videoclip a Emmett. Hombre, teníamos algo de diversión con aquello, ¡vaya que sí! Bueno, Em y yo nos divertíamos. ¿Ed? No mucho.

Pero como dije, lo sentía por el chico. Sabía que estaba solo, pero también sabía que él era del tipo que jamás se conformaría con alguna Señorita Chica Fácil. Hasta que él se unió a su compañera, estuvo condenado a ser este chico depresivo y duro. El chico "no consigo nada" depresivo y tenso.

Al menos conseguía algo de alegría al tocar el piano. Y hombre, ¡vaya que podía tocar! Esta pequeña aventura que empezamos hace algunos años estaba pagando bien. No era que necesitáramos el dinero. Entre Alice y Edward, nuestras ganancias eras buenas y grandes. No podríamos gastar todo el dinero que teníamos, entre todos como una familia, ni siquiera en siglos.

Alice saltó a mis bazos. "¿En qué estás pensando, mi Jazz?" habló ella agudamente. La estrujé fuerte y planté un beso en sus dulces labios.

"Cosas sin importancia. ¿Qué dices si tomamos un pequeño descanso antes de seguir, mi pequeña dama?" Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, provocando que ella sofocara una risita. Esa risita sofocada usualmente significaba algo bueno para mí. Era un vampiro afortunado.

Edward gruñó, "Voy al otro lado del parque. Quiero ver si encuentro algún gato montés. Ustedes dos tómense su tiempo. Los veré en el auto." Mi hermano se veía claramente asustado. Hey, trataba de no proyectar mis sentimientos, pero eran lo que eran. Me sentí mal, pero no lo suficiente como para detener lo que sentía por mi esposa. Ni nada ni nadie.

Edward desapareció lejos en el bosque, y Mary Alice y yo estábamos al fin solos.

Infortunadamente, Alice tenía otras ideas. Y no me refiero a las ideas de "complacer a tu esposo". Joder.

"Jazz, necesitamos hablar acerca de este concierto privado. Lo he estado ocultando de Edward, ¡pero he visto cosas!" Se deslizó fuera de mis brazos y fue a recargarse a un árbol caído. "Ven, siéntate. Esto es grande. _Enorme._ " Palmeó la corteza a su lado.

"Okay, cariño" Dije, tomando asiento con resignación. Sabía por experiencia que no nos divertiríamos hasta que lo que fuera que ella tuviera por decir fuera sacado de su sistema. No era que no estuviera decepcionado, pero era un hombre paciente. Me saldría con la mía pronto. No era engreído, solo confiado. Y aunque había tenido al menos sesenta años para conocer a mi mujer, ella seguía sorprendiéndome todo el tiempo, pero ya estaba allí. _Para de reír._ "Te escucho."

"¡Es _ella_ , Jazzy! ¡Ella es la indicada!" Ella vibró positivamente con emoción, y yo no estaba seguro de lo que a ella se refería con "la indicada".

"¿La indicada para qué, Alice?"

"¡La indicada para Edward! ¡La ganadora del concierto es su compañera, Jasper! Lo vi cuando él va a la casa de ella. Vi a sus ojos conectarse. ¡Vi la mirada en los ojos de él! ¡Isabella Swan va a ser mi nueva hermana!" Chilló, mientras rebotaba. Tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba el reboteo. Hey, soy un hombre.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido. "¿Pero… ella es humana? Ella es humana, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, sí. Es humana, pero he comenzado a tener una visión de ella y yo juntas, ¡y ella brillaba! ¡Y sus ojos eran rojos! ¡Oh, Jasper! Es muy difícil escondérselo a Edward, ¡perfo finalmente está pasando! Tenía que decírtelo. No podía guardarlo para mí misma por más tiempo. ¡Tienes que prometerme que tampoco lo dejarás ver en tus pensamientos! ¡Promételo!" Ella sostenía my bicep y lo sacudía con insistencia.

"¡Ok, ok! Pensaré en ti desnuda. Eso lo mantiene alejado de mi cabeza." Le miré impúdicamente. "¿Pero estás diciéndome que Edward va a unirse con una mujer vieja?" Eso está mal, Alice. Muy mal. ¿Qué dirá la familia?" Agité la cabeza negativamente con desesperación fingida.

Ella rodó los ojos. "¡Ponte serio ahora! ¡Ella no es _vieja_! Tan solo tiene dieciocho años. Edward y tú solo asumieron que ella era mayor. ¡Oh, Jasper! Hemos estado esperando por esto por tanto tiempo… No puedo esperar a verlo feliz por una vez. Bueno, feliz lejos de ese piano al menos. Sin embargo, hay algo…" Su semblante se volvió grave. "Hay algo que no puedo ver. Algo… no lo se. ¿Mal? Alguna complicación. Es solo que no logro verlo, ¡maldición! Todo lo que tengo es un mal sentimiento."

"Tú deja los sentimientos para mí, cariño. Cuando la conozcamos mañana en la noche, te diré lo que ambos estarán sintiendo." Sonreí satisfecho.

"¡Tengo que llamar a Esme! ¡Va a estar tan emocionada!" Aplaudió con encanto, y podría decir que ella ya estaba maquinando en su mente las palabras que usaría para decírselo a la familia.

"¿Por qué no dejas que Edward les diga? Piensa que será mucho mejor si las palabras vienen de él."

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes por un momento, luego se aclararon. Obviamente acababa de verlo en su mente. "¡Oh, Jazzy, eres un genio!" Por supuesto que lo soy.

No puedo creerlo. ¡Finalmente! ¡Mi hermano va a ser feliz! ¡Tal vez consiga algo de sex…. Esperen. Es Edward del que estamos hablando aquí. Imaginé un cortejo, uno largo. Suspiré. Oh, bueno. Al menos él no estará tan triste todo el tiempo. Sólo caliente.

Oh chico.

Bueno, al menos Emmet y yo aún tendremos _eso_ para atormentarlo. Oh, vamos, si tan solo él no nos lo pusiera tan fácil… Y luego más tarde, después de que ella sea convertida y se hayan casado… Porque seamos realistas, estamos hablando del _muy propio y joven_ Edward. Si conozco a mi hermano, no habrá nada de "magia" hasta que se hagan los votos. Y lo conozco. Después de que ellos se unan, nosotros podremos divertirnos molestándole con todas esas ocasiones sensuales que él y ella tendrán.

¡Y tan solo piensen en toda esa ola de lujuria para el chico aún-no-lo-hago y de la cual todos nos beneficiaremos! ¡Oh, la vida es buena!

Y aquí está mi hermosa y sexy pequeña esposa, toda emocionada con Edward y su futura compañera. Alcancé los botones de su vestido, mirando fijamente a sus ojos, enviando una ola de mi deseo sobre ella. Ella partió sus labios mientras me regalaba un pequeño jadeo, que se convirtió en una lenta sonrisa. Solo para mí.

Oh sí. La vida… o lo que sea que tuviéramos… era buena.

* * *

 ***Philly: Nombre corto o ¿apócope? para Philadelphia.**

 **¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Repito que la traducción no es literal, pues hay varias expresiones endémicas, o sea regionalismos, que no tienen traducción al español, por lo cual se traduce lo mejor que se puede.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y alerts, cualquier duda técnica en el grupo de Facebook –link en mi perfil-. El link de la autora original también lo encontrarán en mi perfil.**

 **Un beso.**

 **Amy W.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora original:**

 **Aww, Jasper y Emmett son muy crueles con nuestro pequeño y pobre Edward. :-( ¿Ellos adoran molestarlo, no es así? Al menos Alice está de su lado… generalmente.**

 **Tal vez algún día él les devuelva todas…**

 **No se acostumbren a las actualizaciones diarias, chicos. Algunas veces estoy ocupada, así que no seré capaz de escribir por algunos días. ¡Sin embargo, disfruten mientras dure!**

 **Dejen algo de su amor. Porque no voy a arrastrarme por reviews.**


	3. Secretos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Silque.**_ _ **Yo solo traduzco.**_

 _ **¡Hey!**_ _ **¡Capítulo diario, eso es genial ¿no?! Bueno, es que los capítulos son cortitos y así es más fácil para mí.**_

 _ **Gracias por lo bien que han recibido la historia. Agradezco sus comentarios, favoritos y follows.**_

 _ **Como siempre, gracias a Silque por permitirme traducir su fic/As always, thanks to Silque for let me traduce her fic.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora Original (Silque).**_

 _ **Estoy impresionada por los reviews y mensajes. ¡Y los favs y follows!**_ _ **¡Wow! Respondo todos los reviews, a menos que comenten como "Invitado".**_ _ **Creen una cuenta para que pueda responderles. No me importa responder preguntas, a menos que sean spoilers. E incluso así, podría daros una pista de lo que está por venir. *sonrisa descarada***_

 _ **Alice es toda moda, así que todos los links de este capítulo son de moda. Ella me amenazó con hacerme daño si no los ponía.**_

 _ **Así que pasemos un rato con Alice, ¡esa intrigante duende!**_

 _ **¡Que comience el show!**_

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

Me quedé en la habitación de Edward en el Plaza, tratando de tener una visión de lo que él vestiría en el concierto privado. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener las palabras "concierto privado" en mi cabeza y no "el encuentro con el alma gemela de Edward". ¡No sería bueno para él escuchar esas palabras! Se volvería loco y yo lo necesitaba calmada, así todo sería de la manera en la que se suponía que debía ser. Un Edward alterado no sería nada bueno para mí futura hermana.

 _¡Mi futura hermana!_ Chillé mentalmente. No, no. ¡Sht! Empecé a catalogar los trabajos de William Shakespeare por cuarta fecha de publicación para cubrir mis pensamientos. Edward entraría a la habitación en un minuto y treinta y ocho segunos, y sabía que él podría escucharme entonces.

Puse juntos un par de pantalones de gabardina de Ralph Lauren junto con un cinturón negro de Gucci. Estaba husemando entre las camisas cuando Edward entró a la habitación.

–Alice –saludó. Le lancé una sonrisa por sobre mi hombro, y él me la devolvió con recelo y ojos color miel entornados–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Abrí mis ojos inocentemente y dije:

–Solo estoy escogiendo lo que vas a usar esta noche. No puedes presentarte con _eso_ –señalé su atuendo actual; jeans, una playera de Led Zeppelin de su canción _"Swan Song"_ y zapatos de montaña de Timberline. Arrugé mi nariz– La señorita Isabella pagó buen dinero por este concierto. Démosle a la querida anciana lo que vale su dinero, ¿no? –Me convenía que él mantuviera la imagen de una "dama de cabello azul" en su mente. ¡La expresión en su cara cuando él la viera por primera vez no tendría precio!

Él bajó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

–Sí, lo sé. El Gran Pianista debe mirar las partituras en todo momento. ¿Qué tienes en mente? Y por favor, no me hagas vestir el traje –Edward frunció el ceño.

–No –musité– No te pondrás el traje, pero sí unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa Oxford blanca de lino. Sin corbata, dos botones desabrochados, las mangas dobladas hasta los codos… Tienes bonitos antebrazos, y pliegues en tu camisa. Es el look casual de un Maestro. Y las botas negras de Ferragamo – _Revisa las botas_ pensé para mis adentros. _Asegúrate de que brillan perfectamente._ Coloqué unos bóxers de seda negra y un par de calcetines también negros al lado de los pantalones.

Edward rodó los ojos ante mis pensamientos. ¿Es que no sabía que su imagen lo era todo? Bufé. Si no fuera por mí, él saldría a tocar envuelto en harapos, estaba segura. Contrario a lo que él pensaba, no era todo sobre la música. Él era talentoso, pero yo era la fashionista aquí. Yo pensaba en estas cosas para que él no tuviera que hacerlo, y sabía que lo apreciaba, no importaba cuántas tonterías me dijera al respecto.

–Sí, sí lo aprecio, Ali –me dio un corto abrazo y un beso en la frente– Haces esto mucho más fácil para mí, no pienses que no lo sé. Ni por un instante, hermanita. ¿Pero por qué tanto escándalo por un montón de personas viejas? No quiero causarle a nadie un paro cardiaco con toda esta sensualidad –sonrió, señalando su cuerpo como un modelo de pasarela.

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

–No seas engreído. Sabes que estoy a cargo de tu imagen, tú me pusiste a cargo, ¡y lo que yo digo se hace! Lo prometiste cuando acepté ser tu publicista.

–Ali, tú me rogaste para serlo –dijo con una mueca burlesca.

–Bueno, eso no significa que no me tome mu trabajo en serio, así que te aguantas –sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

Suspiró y asintió, sonreí radiantemente hacia él. Oh, no podía esperar a…

 _Led Zeppelin Enero 17, 1969_

 _Led Zeppelin II Octubre 22, 1969_

 _Led Zeppelin III Octubre 5, 1970_

 _Led Zeppelin IV Noviembre 8, 1971_

 _Houses of the Holy Marzo 28, 1973_

Edward arqueó una ceja.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo una lista de los albums de Led Zeppelin por fecha de lanzamiento? ¿Qué estás escondiendo, Alice?

–Oh, Jazz me prometió una sorpresa especial para esta noche, después de tu concierto privado. Y no puedo esperar a ver lo que es. ¡Sabes lo mucho que amo las sorpresas! Asumí que no querrías ver lo que estoy imaginando _exactamente_ –¡Wow! ¡Sí que sabes improvisar, Mary Alice!

Edward hizo una mueca.

–No, realmente, de verdad, no me gustaría. Muchas gracias –se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su baño– Voy a tomar un baño y a comenzar a alistarme. El concierto está programado para las ocho ¿verdad?

–¡Sip! Tendremos el auto listo a las siete y media. Habrá mucho tráfico, por lo que requerirá casi tanto tiempo el llegar a la casa de piedra rojiza*. No querríamos dejar a tus damas esperando, ¿verdad hermanito? –sonreí y él volvió a rodar los ojos.

–Aún no he decidido si debo perdonarte por este completo fiasco, Alice. Así que no te sientas tan pagada de ti misma. Si no fuera un concierto fácil, me resentiría contigo por privarme de un maratón de Grand Theft Auto* con Jasper –gruñó mientras desaparecía dentro del baño de la suite.

Oh, sé que me perdonará. El desdichado hombre me agradecerá antes de que termine.

Revisé las botas, y estas se encontraban brillantes y listas para colocarse.

Reí sofocadamente mientras caminaba en la sala de la habitación. Bueno, creo que de hecho bailé. ¡Hey, estaba emocionada!

Jasper estaba tirado en el sofá, jugando con el Xbox que nos acompañaba a todos lados.

Besé a mi marido en la coronilla para no distraerlo de su juego. Coloqué el brazo en el sillón junto a él y dije suavemente:

–Tres horas y contando, Jazzy. ¿Sigues bloqueando tu mente, como te pedí?

Me sonrió por un segundo, nunca olvidando darle un vistazo a su juego.

–Por supuesto. ¿Es que crees que soy un novato? –se carcajeó.

–Bueno, por supuesto que no. Sé que eres el más viejo de los tres. Solo me estaba asegurando, abuelo –bromeé. Alzó una ceja.

Él pausó el juego.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

–Le dejamos en la puerta de la chica, no hay necesidad de que ni tú ni yo entremos. Ellos ni siquiera nos prestarán atención para ese momento. Y luego estaremos libres mientras él esté ahí, dejando que la "magia suceda", por así decirlo –Hablaba de un modo "general" en caso de que Edward estuviera prestando atención– Luego regresamos a las diez y lo recogemos.

–¿Cuándo y en dónde se supone que estaremos para nuestra próxima fecha? –preguntó.

–En el Kennedy Center, en Washington D.C., dentro de tres días. Luego Boston tres días después –me incliné sobre él para susurrar lo más bajo posible, directamente en su oído–. No vamos a ir a Boston.

Sus ojos relampaguearon los míos.

–¿No? Entonces eso significa…

Aún susurrando, suspiré.

–La gira se acabó. El Kennedy Center será su último concierto público. Nos vi en la casa de Forks dentro de dos semanas. _A nosotros cuatro._

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como platos.

–Wow –agitó su cabeza– Solo… wow.

Justo entonces Edward salió de su cuarto, con el cabello aún húmedo, pero ya vestido con lo que escogí para él.

–¿Qué es "wow"? –preguntó sospechando.

Jasper sonrió divertido.

–El pequeño camisón que Alice ha escogido para después. Se las arregló para ponérselo adentro de una tienda de Victoria Secret.

Edward parecía afligido.

–Ok, gracias por esa pequeña Gran Información. Guárdatelo para ti mismo, si no te importa. Y hazme un espacio, tenemos tiempo para un juego antes de que sea hora de irnos –él tomó el segundo control y empujó las piernas de Jasper al suelo antes de dejarse caer junto a él. Perfecto. Esto lo mantendrá ocupado hasta que sea hora de irnos.

¡Oh, estaba tan emocionada! Y recordar constantemente no brincar sobre las puntas de mis pies era exhaustivo… Si es que lo vampiros podrían estar exhaustos.

Comencé a traducir al arameo la Constitución de EUA en mi cabeza.

* * *

 **¿Os gusto? ¿Estáis tan ansiosas como yo de que por fin este par se conozcan? ¡Yo estoy hiperventilando! Espero que no exista ningún error, hago lo mejor que puedo.**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, no quiero haceros esperar mucho ;)**

 **Dejen sus reviews y alerts, cualquier duda técnica en el grupo de Facebook –link en mi perfil-. El link de la autora también lo encuentran en mi perfil, por si gustan ver las fotos.**

 **Un beso.**

 **Amy W.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora original (Silque).**

 **¡Nos estamos acercando! En el siguiente capítulo, conoceremos a la ganadora de la subasta, ¡Isabella Swan! ¿Qué tan sorprendido estará Edward cuando descubra que ella no es ni de cabello azul ni vieja?** **Ha, ha.**

 **No se emocionen demasiado; dije "Conoceremos a la chica".** **No dije que Edward fuera a conocerla.** **No todavía, mis amores.**

 **Como siempre, déjenme algo de amor. ¡Lo necesito como el aire, gente! *Os ruego, os ruego***


	4. Anticipación

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Silque.**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve de vacaciones y decidí tomarme un tiempo y ver si salía del hoyo en el que estaba atascada mi mente. Aún no sé si lo he conseguido, pero bueno.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten el capítulo.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora Original (Silque):**_

 _ **Ahora que tengo a tanta gent siguiendo esta pequeña historia mía, me siento obligada a escribir lo más a menudo posible. Los quiero como a nada chicos, ¡no se imaginan cuánto!**_

 **Me pregunto sin embargo… ¿seguirán conmigo cuando la historia se torne más seria y haya incluso ANGUSTIA? ¿Me seguirán amando entonces? *solloza***

 **Hasta entonces, ¡pasemos algo de tiempo con nuestra ganadora de la subasta y la no dama de cabello azul, la pequeña y NO anciana, Bella!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Pasé el cepillo por mi largo y simple cabello castaño una vez más, chequé que ni mi blusa de seda color durazno ni mis pantalones color crema tuvieran arrugas, y después recorrí el pasillo hasta el recibidor,

Mi abuela lo llamaba "el salón", en referencia a los días de antaño, cuando la moda de la época era reunir a todos los acaudalados miembros de la alta sociedad para veladas musicales y estimulantes discusiones. Pero era un recibidor.

Fue diseñado y amueblado como un perfecto entorno acústico para mi piano. Techos altos, sin cortinas de tela, solo persianas y cornisas de madera en el tope de las ventanas; pisos de madera dura, sin alfombras que amortiguaran o absorbieran el sonido. La única tela en la habitación era un bordado que cubría los antiguos sillones y sillas dispersados alrededor del espacio para poder acomodar a una audiencia numerosa.

Esta noche la audiencia consistirá de mí, yo y solo yo; Isabella Marie Swan, de 18 años, casi diecinueve, heredera y huérfana.

Me eran permitidos nueve acompañantes, pero decidí ser codiciosa. Eso era muy especial, muy importante y, con mi suerte, invitaría a alguien que trataría de hablar durante la sesión. ¡Ugh! Además, soy una persona muy solitaria, no era como si tuviera una gran piscina de amigos de todas maneras. No confiaba con facilidad.

Mi querido piano, un Steinway de 1879 Modelo C Rosewood Gran Concierto, el cual había heredado de mi abuela, había sido afinado esta mañana y la hermosa madera fue pulida hasta quedar como un espejo, lista para El Concierto. Había tomado ventaja en mi mente, porque había tomado tal importancia para mí.

El concierto, con él. Eso también está en mi cabeza.

En menos de una hora, él estaría en mi salón, tocando mi piano, para mí. Temblé y luché contra la urgencia de pellizcarme a mí misma. Edward Masen, uno de los más grandes pianistas al que alguna vez hubiera tenido la buena fortuna de escuchar tocar, estaba viniendo para tocar para _mí_. Esta noche.

Me pareció extraño que él no tuviera un equipo delante de él que viniera y se asegurara de que el salón estuviera bien y de que el piano fuera de su agrado. ¿Así eran de confiados? Como dije antes; extraño.

Había logrado escucharlo tocar por primera vez a principios del pasado otoño en Philadelphia. Había sido una casualidad escucharlo, de verdad. Había cumplido apenas 18, y estaba visitando a un amigo en el internado para la ocasión, y los padres de ella tenían un palco en la Opera de Philadelphia. Nos llevaron a un concierto allí, para ver al más ardiente y joven maestro, el Sr. Masen. Él había tocado un nocturno de Franz Liszt, ¡y fue glorioso! Se convirtió al instante en mi pianista favorito, y adquirí cada CD que él hubiera publicado. Me pregunté si de no haber estado en Philly en ese justo momento, ¿habría tenido alguna vez la suerte de escucharle tocar? Tenía que pensar eso; él estaba ahora tan solicitado que seguramente lo habría escuchado en algún otro momento.

No era una _groupie,_ de ninguna manera. Solo era una apasionada de la música, y nunca había escuchado una actuación tan perfecta ni tan llevada a cabo con tanta emoción en toda mi corta vida. Había estado en muchos conciertos a lo largo de los años, la abuela se aseguraba de eso cuando estaba en casa, fuera del internado. Conciertos, óperas, ballets, obras de teatro. Abuela me abrió a la cultura, y yo era una estudiante complaciente. Había perdido a la abuela, la última persona viva de mi familia, hacía tan solo unos meses. Ella habría estado emocionada de estar aquí esta velada.

La extrañaba muchísimo. Estaba llevando sus perlas en ese momento, con el fin de tenerla presente en las festividades de las noches, así fuera solo en espíritu.

Pero había algo mágico sobre él. Oh, el era muy agradable a la vista, pero no tenía ningún interés de ese tipo en él. Escucharlo tocar en vivo una última vez estaba en mi lista de deseos, y cuando este concierto privado fue anunciado la subasta local de caridad del Hospital del Niño, estaba decidida a ganar, a cualquier costo. Once mil ochocientos dólares fueron nada. Habría pagado cinco veces ese precio. El representate que había contratado recibió instrucciones para seguir subiendo la cantidad hasta ganar la subasta para mí.

Cuando la Srta. Brandon llamó para cuadrar los detalles, me preguntó qué era lo que me gustaría que él tocara. Estaba indecisa entre Rachmaninoff o Chopin, pero los Nocturnos de Chopin ganaron simplemente porque yo tenía el CD de él interpretando a Rachmaninov, y muchas de esas melodías requerían soporte de orquesta. Había escuchado la pieza de Chopin que él había tocado ayer por la noche el en Carneige Hall, pero él no había tocado muchos de los Nocturnos, y aquellos eran mis favoritos.

Sí, lo había escuchado la noche anterior, pero esto era muy diferente; más persona. Más privado. Mucho más.

También, desde mi balcón en el Carneige, no pude ver sus a sus dedos bailar sobre las teclas con ningún detalle. Sus manos eran muy hermosas y fluidas cuando él tocaba, recordaba eso de aquél concierto en Philly el año pasado. Estaba en el lado incorrecto del teatro para ver eso en el Carneige, sin embargo conseguí admirar su belleza, su estoico rostro a través de mis binoculares durante toda la noche. Como dije, él era agradable a la vista, pero su expresión jamás cambió durante todo la actuación. Él lucía incluso aburrido. Él era hermoso, pero su rostro era tan… frío. Lo cual no concordaba con su manera de tocar el piano. ¡Con tanta pasión! Temblé de nuevo ante el recuerdo de su concierto. Si no era cuidadosa, me desmallaría antes de que él pudiera llegar. ¡Eso no pasaría, de ninguna manera! Él podría lucir tan aburrido y frío como quisiera mientras que tocara como lo hizo a noche.

Justo entonces, vi la salpicadura de luces a través de las persianas mientras que un auto se parqueaba al frente de mi casa. Mis ojos viajaron hacia el reloj en mi muñeca; siete cincuenta y seis. ¡Santa vaca! ¡Eran puntuales! Me pregunté si su séquito era grande o pequeño, y si ellos estarían presentes. Esperaba que no. Esta era la única oportunidad de mi vida de escucharlo tocar, y realmente no quería compartirlo con nadie. Sería bastante molesto tener que compartir mi concierto con otros observadores. No era como si me sobrara mucho tiempo, y sabía que no sería capaz de tener esta oportunidad de nuevo. No soy de las que causa peleas, Dios sabe que soy pacifista, pero esto era muy importante para mí, y no dudaría en hacerlos esperar en otra habitación. Había platos de canapés en la cocina, y champaña en caso de que El Maestro le diera hambre. Eso los mantendría ocupados.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¡A la porra todo!

Alisé mi pelo una vez más, y revisé mi discreto maquillaje en el espejo del pasillo. Me apresuré a la puerta y posé mi mano en el picaporte al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba.

Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí la puerta.

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado. Traduje este capítulo en veinte minutos, así que espero que no haya errores. Como siempre, recuerden que las traducciones no son literales, pues existen expresiones que no tienen sentido en la lengua española.**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y alerts. Cualquier duda técnica en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil). El link de la autora original de esta historia también se encuentra en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora Original (Silque):**_

 _ **Sip, este fue corto. Y perdón por la tardanza, supongo que estaba toda emocionada por tener el siguiente capítulo, el cual, puede que sí o puede que no, esté en POV Edward. ¡Esto es todo! ¡EL ENCUENTRO! Ahora sí pueden hacer berrinche. ;) Pero los berrinches después de que dejen review ¿bueno?**_


	5. Destino

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Silque.**_

 _ **Hey! Bueno, decidí darles el doble capítulo, porque pues hoy como que se me facilita el inglés. Jaja.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota Original de la Autora (Silque):**_

 _ **¡Y aquí está chicos! El capítulo que todos vosot5ros ha estado esperando con impaciencia. Pensé en hacer la vieja maniobra de lanzar el cebo y después retirarlo, y poner esto en otro capítulo antes de este, pero estoy temerosa de recibir amenazas de muerte. Y yo NO soy tan cruel.**_

 _ **Además, realmente esperaba para escribir estos capítulos.**_

 _ **Links en mi perfil sobre las cosas en la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos mis amorosos comentadores, especialmente a**_ **LillianAmethyst, que me acosa descaradamente para que escriba más rápido. ¡Cálmate, cariño! ;) Y a Jessica314, quien rompe cosas como un comentarista de deportes.** **¡Eres maravillosa, mujer! Vayan y lean las cosas de Jessica. Ella es ¡magnífica!**

 **Sin más por añadir, os traigo…** **¡el primer encuentro!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

A las siete y media en punto, estábamos afuera del hotel Plaza, motándonos al Volvo. Por protocolo, Jasper y Alice se sentaron al frente, y yo tuve que sentarme en la parte de atrás como si fuera algún imbécil de la familia real. Todo el mundo sabía que yo amaba conducir. Era molesto sentarse atrás, con cero control de la situación.

Me di cuenta que me sentía molesto con las cosas más a menudo, últimamente. ¿Era tiempo de empacar? Aún teníamos algunos meses de gira sobrantes, pero la idea de volver a casa, sin prisas en mi tiempo, sin obligaciones de estar en ciertos lugares en ciertos días, sin tener que vestir aquél jodido traje, sonaba malditamente bien ahora mismo. El enojo se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de manejar. A noche, casi despedazo al gato montés que cacé dentro de mi furia. Normalmente, era un cazador ordenado, pero había tenido que lanzar lejos la playera que tenía puesta cuando volví al auto, debido a los arañazos y a las salpicaduras de sangre. No había tenido aquella costumbre desde que era neófito. ¿A caso era mi enojo y mi soledad, o la frustración ante la lujuria que Jasper le profesaba a su esposa? Tal vez eran ambos…

Además extrañaba al resto de mi familia. Extrañaba a Carlisle y a su calmada sabiduría, a Esme y sus amorosos modos, a Emmett y su revoltoso encanto, e incluso a Rosalie. Ella era una perra voluble, pero asombrosamente fiel a la familia. Y una mecánico estupenda. El Volvo necesitaría una revisada una vez estuviéramos de vuelta en casa.

Y,finalmente, extrañaba a mi Vanquish. Quería tomarla y montarla, gruñendo mientras recorríamos alguna carretera desierta, escuchando aquel rugido del motor V12. Después de tocar el piano y correr, montarla era mi más grande alegría. Rosalie había prometido que ella estaría lubricada y llena a tope, lista para montar cuando regresáramos a casa. Hablo del auto, no de Rosalie.

Tendría que hablar con Alice y con Jasper pronto, para hacerles saber que estaba listo para volver a ser Edward Cullen: un don nadie, viviendo en la obscuridad en las afueras del estado de Washington. Podríamos prolongar esto por algunos años más, eso seguro, pero no creía que quisiera hacerlo más. Tal vez dentro de una generación, podría hacerlo de nuevo, y aparecer como el nieto de Edward Masen. Porque realmente había sido divertido, hasta que dejó de ser divertido. Maldición, odiaba estar harto y triste todo el tiempo.

Alice se dio la vuelta en su asiento.

–¿De verdad? ¿De veras es lo que quieres? –Ella lucía un poco demasiado ansiosa, y yo me sentí como una porquería. Estaba manteniéndolos fuera de casa a ellos también. Y debería haber sabido que, una vez tomara una decisión en mi cabeza, Alice lo sabría inmediatamente.

–Sí, Ali. ¿Ustedes creen que quieran regresar a casa pronto? Yo he terminado con esto ¿Qué hay de ti? –empujé el hombro de Jasper.

–Estaré listo cuando tú lo estés, hermano. Admito que será lindo volver a casa. Estoy seguro de que Emmett está más que preparado para un poco de tiempo de hermanos." Jasper me sonrió en el retrovisor. Oh, genial. Más tortura para mí de parte de los hermanos Cullen. Rodé los ojos.

–Terminemos con las fechas ya previstas y no hagamos más –me dirigí a Alice–. Aun nos quedan unas pocas ¿verdad?

–Unas cuantas –dijo, ocultando sus pensamientos de mí otra vez. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con eso? Ella había estado haciendo aquello por días y, como todo lo demás, estaba sacándome de quisio.

–¿Qué carajo, Alice? ¿Qué ves que lo ocultas de mí? ¡NO me gusta! ¡Ni un poco!

Alice se rió de mí. _¡Se rió de mí!_

–No es nada de lo que tu linda cabecita deba preocuparse, Edward. Solo concentrarte en tu concierto de esta noche, y después hablaremos de ello. ¿Bien?

Bufé– Como sea. No me trates condescendientemente. Es mejor que no sea nada, Alice –me crucé de brazos y pasé el resto del viaje en silencio, mirando por la ventana a la bulliciosa ciudad. Jódete, ciudad. Quiero irme a casa.

Lo sufucientemente pronto, nos estacionamos frente a una hilera de edificios. Necesitaba sacudirme este enojo, para no asustar a estos pequeños ancianos. Tomé muchas respiraciones profundas, exhalando con fuerza. Sacudí mis brazos y rodé mi cabeza. Todas esas afecciones que no servían para un propósito físico, pero que hacían un trabajo maravilloso para el estrés mental.

Fabricando mi rostro en una agradable sonrisa, caminé hacia la puerta que Alice señaló. Anduve mis pasos y presioné el timbre. La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente.

Dibujé una sonrisa para saludar gentilmente a mi anciana anfitriona…

Pero la mujer frente a mí no era ninguna pequeña anciana, y su cabello definitivamente no era azul. Era de un castaño lustroso, fluyendo suavemente alrededor de un adorable rostro en forma de corazón que contenía los más asombrosos ojos cafés que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida. Caí dentro de ellos y casi me hundo. El saludo fue olvidado.

Los ojos cafés siempre han sido, en mi opinión, aburridos. Estos eran todo menos eso. Ellos eran profundos y brillantes, y me cautivaron. Cuando logré sacar mis ojos de los suyos, estos cayeron levemente en la pequeña y recta nariz, ligeramente respingada en la punta, y en los voluptuosos labios rosados que solo rogaban por ser besados.

Espera. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Cuándo me había convertido en el maldito Tennyson? ¿Labios rogando por ser besados? ¿Por mí? Realmente necesitaba dejar de ver a esta Hermosa criatura y decir algo. Afortunadamente, había procesado todo esto a velocidad vampírica, así que no era tan vergonzoso. Aún.

Todavía no podía abrir mi boca. Oh, había dejado de respirar también. Huh. No podía emitir palabra.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Afortunadamente, Alice se adelantó frente a mí.

–¡Hola, señorita Swan! Soy Alice Brandon, la publicista del señor Masen. Hablamos por teléfono. Y este es Jasper Whitlock, el manager del señor Masen –. La señorita Swan agitó la mano de Alice, y luego Jasper extendió su mano hacia ella.

No. De ninguna manera mi hermano iba a tocar a esta mujer. ¡Al menos no antes que yo! Me puse frente a Jasper y tomé la mano de ella entre las mías.

–Hola. Soy Edward Masen.

Bueno… ¡Dah! Como si ella no lo supiera ya ¡idiota!

Ella me sonrió, sin inmutarse ante el frío de mis manos. No podía liberar su mano y dejarla ir. Tan pequeña y cálida.

¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

–Bienvenidos a mi casa. ¿Les gustaría pasar? Y, por favor, llámenme Bella –. Oh por Dios, ¡su voz! Suave, dulce, la justa medida de tono áspero. Derritió mis huesos. Su nombre es Bella. Hermosa Bella. Bellissima.

En serio, ¿qué jodidas le pasa a mi cerebro?

Y entonces me di cuenta, ¡no podía escuchar sus pensamientos! Ni una palabra, ni un susurro. Nada. Extraordinario.

Jasper me empujó por la espalda, y me di cuenta de que yo solo estaba de pie aquí, tomando su mano, mirando su rostro.

Ella retiró su mano de las mías y dio un paso atrás para permitirnos pasar al vestíbulo. Lamenté la pérdida de su calidez en mis manos. Tomó todo lo que tenía el matenerme alejado de ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Miré hacia Alice, y esa maldita duende tenía el más presumido rostro que jamás haya visto. Ella lo sabía. Ella _jodiamente_ sabía que esto pasaría, y nunca me dijo una palabra. Y entonces capto un pensamiento de la mente de mi hermana:

" _Respira hondo, cariño._ _Ella es tu compañera."_

Estaba pasmado. Mi compañera… No lo dudé ni por un segundo. Sabía que era un hecho. Y no podía oír su mente, para variar.

Jasper habló.

–Señorita Swan, tendremos que irnos ahora. Muéstrele a Edward dónde está su piano y él tocará hasta robarle el corazón –dijo descaradamente, sonriendo en mi dirección. Bastardo. Que se apresuren y se larguen. ¿Ya se fueron?

Alice habló:

–Volveremos a las diez en punto para recogerlo. ¡Disfruta tu concierto! –ella sonrió descaradamente, y desaparecieron rápidamente en la puerta, dejándonos en un súbito silencio en el lobby. Solo nosotros. Ella y yo. Si mi corazón aún latiera, estaría golpeando fuertemente. Por primera vez en mi existencia de más de un siglo, estaba finalmente frente a frente con mi compañera.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a decirle lo que yo era.

* * *

 **Estaban ansiosas ¿verdad? Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y alerts, ya saben lo que hay que hacer en Facebook ;)**

 **Un beso.**

 **Amy W.**

* * *

 _ **Nota Original de la Autora (Silque):**_

 **Bueno, nuestros niños finalmente han clavado sus ojos en el otro. No, no voy a hacer eso de las tarjetas de presentación. Nunca me han gustado las premisas. Ya es lo sufientemente malo que Edward quiera besar a su cena, sin que esto le haga más daño. Así que no, no habrá nada de eso. Como fue dicho, ella ha estado en dos de sus conciertos. Seguramente él habrá olido algo, no? Pero luego está eso de que él no la olió a ella en la cafetería (en el libro) así que… Dije basta de esto, no lo quiero en mi historia. ¡Esto es la guerra!**

 **Además, si Bella fuera su compañera, acaso él no hubiera sido golpeado por el primer vistazo que ella tuvo de él?** **Carlisle lo supo cuando vio a Esme. Rosalie lo supo.** **Edward debe de estar encantado con la primera vez que ve a su compañera, ¡vamos gente!**

 **Reviews, cariños! Si lo hacen, tal vez Edward vaya y toque el piano para ustedes… sin camisa. *se muerde el labio*.**


	6. Descubrimiento

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Silque.**_ _ **Yo solo traduzco.**_

 _ **¡Bien!**_ _ **Tardé, y lo siento. Gracias al cielo, solo debo traducir al español y eso es algo que se hace rápido, así que espero que esto no vuelva a pasar.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL, SILQUE:**_

 _ **Ustedes saben, leo los reviews una y otra vez. Por la emoción de lo que uds. escriben, pero también para ver lo que ustedes quieren ver en la historia. Eso se ve reflejado en lo que escribo. A veces, solo para que sepan. *Guiño***_

 _ **Cualquier música mencionada en la historia tendrá un link en mi perfil, divididos por capítulos. También hay links de otras cosillas de la historia. Por favor, escuchen las piezas de música, fueron escogidas con mucho cuidado para el fic, y son realmente hermosas. Además proveen la atmósfera para algunos de los eventos sucedidos en el concierto, así que bueno.**_ _ **Escúchenlos. Imagínen a Edward, sentado al piano, tocando para ustedes. *suspira***_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior, este par solo se había tomado la mano por primera vez. Veamos ahora cómo reacciona Bella al primer encuentro ¿vale?**_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Cepillé mi cabello una vez más y revisé my discreto maquillaje en el espejo del salón. Me apresuré a la puerta y coloqué mi mano en la perilla al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba. Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí la puerta.

De las tres personas paradas en mi pórtico, la que llamó mi atención fue la figura del hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, con salvaje cabello bronce y ojos dorados; Edward Masen. Sabía desde la distancia que era muy guapo. Ahora, tan cerca, era devastador. Sus extraños ojos estaban enmarcados por gruesas y oscuros pestañas que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Sus pómulos eran altos y bien definidos. Su nariz tenía una bonita forma. Sus labios eran llenos y sensuales, y un poco entreabiertos, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Estaba hipnotizada.

La mirada en su rostro era un misterio. ¿Qué era? ¿Asombro? ¿Shock? No podía entenderlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente. ¿Por qué mi corazón estaba desbocado? ¡Respira, Bella! Mis rodillas estaban bloqueadas. Mi mano aún estaba congelada sosteniendo la puerta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo observaba a esta visión frente a mí, cuando la pequeña mujer con aspecto de duende parada detrás de él, dio un paso hacia adelante, con la mano extendida. Ella presentó a los tres, y no recuerdo haber oído nada excepto "Edward Masen". Ella apretó mi mano con la suya, tan fría, y fue cuando me di cuenta que todos ellos tenían el mismo color de ojos. Curioso. Todos ellos deben ser familia, seguramente.

Cuando el hombre rubio extendió su mano hacia mí, el Sr. Masen lo detuvo y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Una corriente eléctrica fluyó a través de nuestras manos juntas, y él habló por primera vez.

–Hola. Soy Edward Masen.

Sí, sí lo era. Su voz cayó sobre mí como la miel, y su aliento era lo más dulce que jamás hubiera encontrado. Quería inclinarme hacia él y solo… olerlo. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

Él continuó sosteniendo mi mano en su frío y suave agarre, y yo no pude encontrar el deseo de siquiera querer dejarlo ir. Y él siguió mirándome con esos ojos.

Siempre he leído sobre personas teniendo las rodillas débiles, pero nunca lo había experimentado por mí misma. Hasta ese momento. Estaba sorprendida de que mis rodillas me siguieran manteniendo erguida.

De acuerdo, estaba siendo una idiota solo parada aquí. Tenía que moverme, decir algo ¿cierto?

Finalmente encontré mi voz y los invité a pasar a mi cada. Luego me di cuenta que tenía que soltar _su_ mano y dar un paso atrás para que eso pasara. De mala gana, deslicé mi mano fuera de su agarre y me hice a un lado del vestíbulo para que ellos pudieran entrar.

El Sr. Masen se detuvo frente a mí, se giró para verme y miró dentro de mis ojos de nuevo. Santo cielo, él me vio aturdido por un segundo, luego me vio con… ¡ternura! El hombre rubio dijo algo y luego la pequeña mujer dijo otra cosa, luego ellos se fueron. Ellos solo… se fueron. Y yo me quedé sola, en mi casa, con Edward Masen.

¡Respira, Bella!

–El… uhm… el recibidor… está por aquí –tartamudeé. Oh, genial. En este punto, el pensaría que yo era una tonta.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón, uno al lado del otro, viéndonos. Habría tropezado con una de las mesas y tirado al suelo el jarrón que estaba sobre esta, si él no hubiera tomado mi brazo y me hubiera hecho a un lado. Me sentí ruborizar hasta la raíz de mi pelo. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, finalmente miré para otra parte lejos de él. El toque de su mano en mi muñeca, aún a través de la seda de mi blusa, envió otra de esas extrañas corrientes por mi piel. Suprimí un pequeño escalofrío de placer.

¡Cálmate ya, Swan!

Atravesé la entrada al salón yo primero, para así poder ver la cara del Sr. Masen cuando viera el piano de mi abuela. No me decepcioné. Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se iluminó con la más hermosa sonrisa torcida que jamás hubiera visto. Este hombre debería sonreír todo el tiempo. Eso me robó el aliento y causó que me tambaleara en mis propios pies. Él atrapó mi muñeca y me puso en mi lugar otra vez en un parpadeo. ¡Hombre, era rápido!

Me ruboricé de nuevo ante mi propia torpeza. Ni terminar la escuela me ayudó con mis problemas congénitos. Pero tal vez valía la pena para tener sus manos en mí de nuevo, así sea por un segundo.

–¿No hay invitados, Srta. Swan? –dijo él mientras veía el salón vacío.

 _Dime Bella, por favor. Y no._ _Decidí ser egoísta y tenerte solo para mí._ _¡Me refiero al concierto! ¡Quería tener el concierto para mí sola!_ Oh, chico. Eso estuvo mal. Lo avizoré por entre mis pestañas.

Él estaba fabricando esa sonrisa torcida. Tragué audiblemente.

¡Supéralo, Swan! Él estaba ahí para tocar algo de música. No es como si nunca volverás a verlo o escucharlo tocar de nuevo luego de esta noche. Agité mi cabeza con tristeza y decidí que necesitaba escapar y tranquilizarme.

–Por favor, siéntase en su casa. Volveré pronto.

Asintió y me sonrió, y yo hice lo que pude para caminar hasta la puerta sin tropezar de nuevo. Me detuve en la cocina para abrir una champaña y puse en un carrito algunos aperitivos y una cubeta de hielos. Puse dos copas en la bandeja, agradecida de tener el carrito. No podría imaginar intentar llevar todo esto al salón sin que se me cayera todo, avergonzándome a mí misma. De nuevo. Suspiré y llevé el carrito hasta el recibidor.

Fue cuando oí las primeras notas del piano siendo tocado. Me quedé quieta mientras el _Grande Valse Brilliante_ de Chopin llenaba la casa. Las notas brillaban y crujían deliciosamente. Sonreí y me apresuré dentro del salón para ver a Edward tocando con esa mirada de placer en su rostro. Qué diferente era esta expresión de la estoica que tenía durante los conciertos. Era obvio que estaba tocando para él mismo en ese momento. Podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo.

Me sonrió, sin perder ni una sola nota. Me quedé quieta de nuevo, disfrutando la alegre melodía, abrazándome a mí misma. No podía dejar de sonreírle. Aquellos hermosos ojos topacio lucían positivamente llenos de júbilo mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre las teclas del piano.

Al tocar las últimas notas y sonreír, él dijo:

–No pude resistirme. Sé que le gusta Chopin, así que no creí que le molestara si tocaba un poco para calentar. Este es un adorable instrumento y está perfectamente afinado. Tengo un viejo Steinway en casa de la misma línea. ¿Es un modelo C, verdad?

Asentí.

–Año 1879. Era de mi abuela. Ella me lo heredó. Lo afiné esta mañana especialmente para usted. He tomado algunas lecciones, pero no soy muy buena en realidad. Esta habitación entera fue diseñada alrededor del piano. Las sillas y mesas son de palisandro. Me emocioné demasiado cuando gané el concierto. Esperaba que usted le diera algún uso, y no me ha decepcionado –¿de dónde vino eso? ¿De pronto no pude parar de hablar? ¡Ugh! Él iba a pensar que yo era una completa psicópata.

Pero él solo me sonrió y mis rodillas temblaron de nuevo.

–Mi objetivo es complacer… Bella –sonó un poco tímido al decir mi nombre, que por cierto debía decir que sonaba maravilloso viniendo de sus labios.

–¿Le gustaría algo de champaña, Sr. Masen? Tengo algo de Perrier-Jouet Rosé enfriándose. Es muy buena, no muy seca –señalé el carrito detrás de mí.

–Sería maravilloso, gracias. Y, por favor, llámame Edward –estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa tímida. ¿Qué estaba intentado hacer? ¿Matarme?

–Edward –sonreí de vuelta. Oh, sabía que probablemente me veía como una tonta, pero no podía hacer nada. Había estado tan asustada de que él fuera rudo o frío, pagado de sí mismo y de su grandeza. Pero él era cálido, y muy dulce.

Y hermoso.

¡Basta, Bella!

Me giré para servir la champaña, y cuando me giré de vuelta con las copas ya servidas hasta la mitad, él estaba justo detrás de mí. Desde luego, me sonrojé. Parecía que estaba condenada a pasar el resto de la noche en un constante arrebol. Pero el solo estar junto a él estaba haciendo asombrosas y terroríficas cosas en mi estómago.

Él tomo la copa de mi mano y la alzó para brindar.

–Por una velada estupenda.

Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos mientras chocó su copa con la mía gentilmente, y la llevó a su boca. Bebí un sorbo del vino burbujeante y rosa mientras él inclinaba la suya entre sus labios. Mientras yo tragaba, me di cuenta de que su garganta no hacía ningún movimiento. Él solo estaba pretendiendo que estaba bebiendo. Oh no. A él no le gustaba la champaña. Diablos, diablos, diablos.

–¿No te sentarás junto a mí, para que pueda tocar para ti? –¡Oh, esa sonrisa tímida!

Colocó su vino en una mesita y movió una de las sillas hasta el piano, lo suficientemente cerca para que yo pudiera casi tocar las teclas. ¿De verdad? ¿Podía sentarme _tan_ cerca? Mordí mi labio y me deslizé en la silla mientras él tomaba asiento frente al teclado de nuevo.

Con sus dedos posados sobre las teclas, se giró para verme de nuevo y dijo:

–¿Los nocturnos? ¿Puedo seleccionar mis favoritos para ti?

Asentí.

Oh Dios.

Ya estaba enamorada de él.

Diablos.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Qué emoción lo que ha pasado!**

 **Dejen reviews y alerts.**

 **Un beso.**

 **Amy W.**

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL, SILQUE:**_

 _ **Diablos! Yo también me hubiera enamorado de ese encantador hombre.**_ _ **¡Pobre Bella!**_

 _ **Ella es solo una pequeña observadora.**_ _ **Algo me dice que ella no estará tan sorprendida cuando al fin averigue lo que Edward es en realidad.**_

 _ **Vayan y chequen la historia de Jessica314: Tales Of Years. Son magníficas precuelas de la saga Twilight.**_ _ **No se arrepentirán!**_

 _ **Como siempre, comenten por favor.**_ _ **Edward vendrá a ustedes y pretenderá tomar champaña en su recibidor si lo hacen.**_


End file.
